Atherosclerosis is currently viewed as a chronic lipid-related and immune-mediated inflammatory disease of the arterial walls. Many immune components have been identified that participate in atherogenesis. Pre-clinical studies have yielded promising results suggesting that immuno-modulatory therapies targeting these components can reduce atherosclerosis.